


Caiti's Wish

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack unwittingly gains a celestial being from the stars, ready and willing to grant him any wish of his heart’s desire.  Will his wish be granted, or will he discover something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caiti's Wish

May 28, 2013

Jack Patillo was a happy man, he would never argue that.  His job was the envy of gamers the world over, and he was blessed with some of the best friends that a person could ask for.

Jack was a man in his early thirties, a masculine figure, a fiery orange beard that could be spotted from a distance with ease, and was just generally a nice guy.

Yet, something was missing in Jack’s life. 

“No Geoff, I’m not going out tonight!” he remarked, sighing deeply into his cell phone.  His coworker and co-creator at Achievement Hunter had called him up again, trying to get him to go out for drinks.  Not that he didn’t want to, but he was really tired of the set ups. 

It was subtle at first, him not even really noticing it.  Geoff, Burnie or Gus would push him into a woman, trying to get him to talk to her, usually in the form of a bet.  Lately, they were just sad, basically throwing him at them now, getting him hammered beforehand.

“Come on Jack, it’s the lads VS the gents tonight!” Geoff says, ringing in his ear. 

Jack hangs up, turning his phone on silent and tossing it into a couch.

“Rrow?” lets out one of his cats, looking at him curiously.

Jack scratches the cat’s head gently.  “Nothing’s wrong Mr. Kitty, Geoff just wants to hook me up.”

Finding himself somewhat saddened now, Jack slumps quickly into his favorite recliner, turning on the television and flicking through the channels. 

_It’s shame though.  I really wish…_

Jack feels something is amiss right away.  Everything turns…  Glow colored?  It’s like his entire living room is now something off the set of Star Wars, colors washing over them in bright pinks and blues.  A small ball of light begins swishing, flocks of bird feathers shooting out of it gently.  Finally, it breaks, a shattering sound heard, and a small feminine figure bursting out of it.

The woman in front of Jack was truly beautiful.  She had an average frame, with golden brown hair tied in a ponytail to her right side.  She was wearing clear glasses with golden rims, with tiny stars on the ends of them.  She had a solid white smile, which lit up the room, complimenting the long white sundress.  She also had a pair of wings, tiny, just reaching a tiny bit outside her shoulders. 

Still floating, she gently touches her bare feet down, looking directly into Jack’s eyes.

“Hello there, my name is Caiti, and I’m a Celestian.  I have been sent from the stars to grant your wish.  It is my pleasure to meet you!” she says, speaking with a slight accent.  Australian?  Why would she talk like…  Wait, did she say Celestian!?

Jack got up from his chair, looking at her closely, a little stunned from this.

Celestians were a rare race, apparently beings of the stars.  Jack wasn’t the only one who didn’t know much about him, them being a constant source of research and theory.  All he knew is that they’re a race of people born with the power to use magic.  Though the most important fact is that they only appeared before humans for one reason, which was to grant a wish.

“Excuse me, Mr. Patillo?  Do I need to repeat that information?  My apologies if I went too quickly.” She said smiling sincerely.

“Uh…  Uh…..” he says, not sure how to respond.  He then proceeds to slowly pass out.

“Oh goodness!  Mr. Patillo!” she shrieks.

__________

May 29th, 2013

Jack wakes up early Wednesday morning, his alarm going off, ringing in his ear loudly.  He rubs his head, it now pounding in a headache.  He thinks back to the previous night.

“Man, I have seriously got to lay off the booze that late at night.” He says, chuckling.

“Mr. Patillo?  Are you awake now?” says Caiti, Jack having not noticed her floating above him on the ceiling.

“HAHHAHDFHALDFHJADLFKjadtjk;ahgasdfkaj;dfkj” screams Jack, losing the ability to form words halfway through his shocked screaming. 

Caiti lands on the bed, putting her hand on Jack’s head.  “Mr. Patillo, are you all right?  You seem to be feeling ill.  Shall I call for a doctor?”

Jack has to be losing it.  He MUST be losing it.  This was seriously not happening.

“Uh…  Uh…  What are you doing in my house?!!?!” he says exclaiming.  He looks down.  “AHHHHH, and WHY AM I NAKED!?” he says, curling up in the bed sheet.

Caiti looks at him innocently.  “Mr. Patillo, I feared you would be unable to properly breathe in your fear-stricken state and wished for clothing to not be binding.  It’s only proper I ensure the safety of my wisher until he makes his wish!” she says, still sitting on his bed.

Jack gets up, covered in his bed sheet and quickly runs to the bathroom to change.  “WHAT are you doing in my house?!” he screams through the door.

Caiit floats off the bed, standing directly outside the bathroom door.  “Mr. Patillo, as I explained last night, I am a Celestian, and I am here to grant your wish!” she says sweetly, yet officially. 

Jack, finally dressed, steps outside the bathroom.  “Which begs the question as to WHY you’re here to give ME a wish.  I’m not exactly anyone special.”

Caiti shakes her head.  “Mr. Patillo I-“

“Call me Jack, PLEASE, that’s really getting annoying.” He says in a slightly irritated tone.

Caiti nods.  “Jack, I don’t control who I’m sent to.  The Director of Fate is fairly specific about these things, so I’m sure there’s a good reason I’m here.”

Jack facepalms.  “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

Caiti frowns.  “I’m sorry!  I just sort of…  Don’t know the answer to what you’re asking!” she says, looking a little sad.

Jack waves his hands apologetically.  “Look, sorry, I just…  It’s just a lot to take in…”

A buzzing noise can be heard from the living room, and Jack runs towards it.  Picking it off the couch, Jack recognizes it as his phone.  He answers it.

“Hello?” Jack says.

“DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU?” he hears Geoff say. 

Jack looks at a clock on the wall.  It’s half an hour past ten, he’s late for work.  “SHIT, sorry, I’ll be there in like ten minutes.” Jack says, hanging up the phone and rushing out of the door.

~

Jack didn’t notice it right away, but realized it as people began pointing behind him.

_She wouldn’t!_

Jack turns around, his little Celestian friend floating behind. “Hi Jack, you left without making your wish!” she says smiling.

The people around him IMMEDIATELY crowd him, all excitedly asking him about the Celestian, him trying to run. 

He feels a hand grab his arm and pull him upwards.  Caiti is pulling him up through the crowd, and they’re FLYING. 

“WHAT.  THE.  FUCK.” Jack says, panicking slightly as she hovers him quickly past the people. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?” she says, shaking her finger at him slightly.

~

“Uh…  Jack?” Geoff says, looking dazed in disbelief, the other members of the office also in a similar trance, a few people poking their heads into the Achievement hunter office. 

“Don’t. Ask.” He says plainly.  He attempts to work peacefully for the rest of the day, but finding it hard to, considering there’s someone floating above his head.

~

(That night)

“Ok, let’s sit down and talk this over now.” Jack says, offering Caiti a seat on his couch, him taking a seat on his recliner.

“Yes sir.  What would you like to know?” she says.

Jack intertwines his fingers.

“So I seriously get a wish?  Any wish I want?” he says, the actual concept of it sinking in.

Caiti nods.  “Yes, any wish you desire, so long as it does not harm others, forcibly change the opinions of your fellow mankind, or involve the resurrection of the dead.”

Jack nods.  The rules were familiar; he wasn’t the first person to get a wish.

“So I could ask for an infinite source of money?  Eternal life?” he says, the possibilities running through his head.

Caiti nods.  “Yes, I’ve been trained as a Class A Celestian, my life force should be sufficient to make any wish you desire come true.”

Jack starts laughing a bit.  “This is great I-“ he pauses for a moment, thinking back at what she said.  “Wait, did you say life force?” he says, looking at her.

Caiti nods.  “Yes.  In order to make the wishes come to fruition, we Celestians use our accumulated life force to bring it into existence.  I’ve been gathering life force for nearly many years, so I have a great many possibilities to make come true.”

Jack gets a cold feeling in his stomach.  “wait…  So you die?”

Caiti looks confused.  “What’s die?”

_____________

May 30th, 2013

Another great discovery about the Celestians was made yesterday.  Their wishes…  They kill them?  What kind of race would WILLINGLY let themselves die for such a selfish race?

Jack had been up most of the night, Caiti just sitting there patiently waiting for his wish. 

“Can I send you away?  Like…  Not use a wish?” Jack says, his heart heavy.  As much as he’d want something like eternal wealth, it wasn’t worth another person’s life.  EVER.

Caiti shakes her head.  “No, I’ve been sent here directly from the stars, I cannot return on my own.”

Jack puts his head down.  So much for that.

“Rrow?” says Jack’s cat.

“Awwww, kitty!” Caiti says, picking up the cat and hugging it tightly.  “I love cats!”

Jack looks at Caiti, seeing her face light up.  She looked so happy.  So carefree.  What kind of person would send HER down there, to DIE for him?  A bastard.  That’s who.

_________________

June 13th, 2013

“Jack…  I’m really confused…” Caiti says.  At this point, she’s wearing casual clothing.  Jeans and a T-shirt, gifts from Jack.  Her wings were uncomfortably jammed back there, but Jack always seemed nervous when people noticed her and she’d insisted. 

Caiti had never seen a human like Jack before.  Such an odd man, he still hadn’t made his wish.  She’d try every day to get him to make his wish, just like the Director had told her.  Every day he had a new excuse!  She was going to get to the bottom of this.  TODAY!

“What about?” he asks, handing her an ice cream cone.  The two were out in a local Austin park, he’d taken her out for some reason.  He said it was a “date”, something that friends did.  She was happy doing it, she really liked Jack and his company, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was distracting to her overall goal.

“I’m wondering why you haven’t made your wish yet.  Most humans make theirs the first few days, so you waiting nearly three weeks has me…  confused.” She said, her head getting down.  She was sad, she didn’t understand what was going on. 

Jack nervously fidgeted. “Well, I guess I just don’t know anything worth wishing for yet.”

She looked up at him, him not looking her in the eye.  “But..  You seemed so eager when we first started talking about it.  I don’t understand…  Did I do something wrong?”

Jack looks up, mortified.  “No, No!  That’s not it at all.  I’m just…  I uh…  I’m just very indecisive.” He says.

Caiti pouts a bit.  He sure was.

____________________

July 24th, 2013

Caiti was worried.  Jack still hadn’t made his wish!  The two of them were on the beach, her in her typical long sundress, Jack in swimming shorts. 

She had her wings out today, thankfully, but only a few people commented on them.  It was a rather secluded beach, apparently.  They’d come with Jack’s friends, all of them having a great time together.  She’d even managed to have “girl time” as her friends Lindsay and Barbara put it.  She didn’t know what it was really, but they had fun trying on all kinds of clothes.  They seemed especially worried about clothes that they thought Jack would like on her.

Turning to Jack, she stares at the man on the blanket next to her.  It had been a perfectly fun time, and she loved being around him and his friends.  They certainly didn’t do things like this in the world of the stars.  The most things she did there was watch over the world, looking for people in need of help and wishes.  She’d never really thought about being happy herself, or granting her own wish.

She shook her head.  This was not productive to her mission! 

“Jack, if you’re having trouble with your wish, why not speak to your friends!  That Geoff person seems to have the right idea.  I loved his pitch for the Jack Patillo show!” she said giggling.  It had been a funny picture that Geoff had drawn.

Jack shook his head.  “No, I don’t want to be a star, I’m already too famous for my own damn good.”

Caiti pouted.  What was wrong with this man?!

_____________

August 5th, 2013

Caiti hadn’t been feeling well lately.  She wasn’t sure why, but she just didn’t have the energy to do stuff like she usually did.  She couldn’t even float anymore, let alone fly.  She wanted to cry, but she didn’t want Jack to see her like that. 

Instead, she focused on getting Jack to make his wish, asking him to stay in that night.  He’d wanted to take her to the movies, but as much as she wanted to see that charming Gatsby fellow, she didn’t have the strength for it. 

“Jack, can we…  Talk about the wish?” she said, slightly out of breath.

Jack shook his head.  The two of them were at his house.  She’d been laying her head down on his lap, trying to rest and recuperate her energy.   Strangely, she didn’t push him on the issue tonight.  She didn’t know why…

The last few months, she’d really come to enjoy his company, it was…  Soothing to her.  She enjoyed talking to him, and loved it when they did things together. 

Though the more she closer to the man, the sicker she seemed to become.

______________

September 22nd, 2013

Jack walked in on Caiti, collapsed on the floor.  His eyes got wide as he saw molted feathers all over his house.  She looked sick, like she was dying, her wings a sickly color of black.

He rushed to her, putting his arms around her, and putting her face to his.

“CAITI” he screams, slapping her gently on the face, attempting to wake her.

Her eyes flitted open, a tear or two escaping them.

“Jack..  I’m glad you came in time…” she says, smiling a broken smile.

“Caiti, just hang on, I’ll get a doctor, we’ll-“ he says, moving for the phone, but Caiti’s frail arm touching him on the face.

“No…  It won’t matter.  I’m…  I’m going to be leaving you soon.” She says, her voice cracking slightly as she said it. 

Jack found it hard to breathe.

“Jack…  I’m a Celestian, I wasn’t meant to live on your planet.  More importantly, I wasn’t… “ she turns her head, blushing.  “I wasn’t….”

Jack takes her by the hands, him sobbing himself.  “Don’t..  Don’t leave me…”

Caiti smiles.  “Jack…  Before I go,  I want you to make your wish.  It would make me feel good to know that you’re happy.  To know that my…” she is interrupted, her coughing slowly.

Jack’s face is pained, his expression torn. 

“No…  No..  I won’t do it.  I won’t…  I won’t be the one to kill you.  NO.” he says, crying. 

She looks at him with odd eyes.  “Jack…  I don’t fear death…  I didn’t know what it was until you came into my life…” she says softly, though she’s crying herself.

“If…  If I’m really going to sleep forever now like you say…  Please let me sleep…  And let me dream…  Let me dream of you…  Living your life happy…” she says, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

“Jack…  I love you.” She says.

Jack’s face gets a shock through it, himself struck with an idea, it washing away the pained expression slowly.

“Caiti…  I’m ready to make my wish.” He says, smiling at her.

“My wish is…………………………………….”, he says, the latter part whispered into Caiti’s ear, inaudible to anyone but her.

Her eyes get wide, and she attempts to say something, but she doesn’t get the chance.

Caiti begins to glow softly in a blue light, and her body dissolves, leaving behind only a swarm of solid white feathers floating throughout the entirety of his house.  Jack feels everything in his world turn white, and a warm sensation flow over him.

_____________

May 28, 2013

 “No Geoff, I’m not going out tonight!” he remarked, sighing deeply into his cell phone.  His coworker and co-creator at Achievement Hunter had called him up again, trying to get him to go out for drinks.  Not that he didn’t want to, but he was really tired of the set ups. 

It was subtle at first, him not even really noticing it.  Geoff, Burnie or Gus would push him into a woman, trying to get him to talk to her, usually in the form of a bet.  Lately, they were just sad, basically throwing him at them now, getting him hammered beforehand.

“Come on Jack, it’s the lads VS the gents tonight!” Geoff says, ringing in his ear. 

Jack hangs up, turning his phone on silent and tossing it into a couch.

“Rrow?” lets out one of his cats, looking at him curiously.

Jack scratches the cat’s head gently.  “Nothing’s wrong Mr. Kitty, Geoff just wants to hook me up.”

Finding himself somewhat saddened now, Jack slumps quickly into his favorite recliner, turning on the television and flicking through the channels. 

_It’s shame though.  I really wish…_

He phone begins buzzing again.  It’s Burnie’s face on the screen, and he reluctantly answers. 

“Jack, you around?  Listen, I am super sorry, but can you run to the airport for me?  Our RooTeeth community manager is here, and I can’t get away to pick her up from the airport.” Says Burnie, him screaming over the loud voices in the background. 

Jack sighs.  So much for his night at home. 

~

Arriving at the Dallas airport, Jack looks around.  Burnie had called the new manager, informing her of his arrival.  She was apparently supposed to be waving some big sign at him.

He spots her in the distance.  Sure enough, she’s waving a RooTeeth sign, and Jack walks up to her.  The girl before him is short, about a head shorter than him.  She had long golden-brown hair, had a very small body, yet tanned and toned. She wore a pair of adorable red glasses.  She was smiling, and she seemed to be the kind of perky personality that their little part of the world needed.  Hell, she was cute.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jack.” He says extending his hand.

The girl smiles, taking his hand and shaking it.  “Caiti, Caiti Ward, I’m so glad to finally get to meet you.” 

The two of them stare at each other for a moment.  Them both…  Taken back in each other’s eyes, Jack feels like…  Like he’s met this girl before.

There’s an odd moment between them, and the whole world turns still for a minute.

~

_“I wish..  I wish for you to be happy.”_


End file.
